


The one where it all falls into place...

by Nola_1



Series: 'Sack up, Dude' [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nola_1/pseuds/Nola_1
Summary: The Final part of my 'Sack up, dude' series (although there will be an epilogue that some of you have already requested).Beca and Chloe are together and happy now and nothing can get in the way of that, right? Right?Our faves hit their first bump in the road, can they figure it out?Come in and find out! :)





	The one where it all falls into place...

Beca stood in a fancy hotel function room filled with her colleagues and associates of the label. There were flutes of champagne on tap, low lights, a thumping bass and hoards of pretty people. All of this was a recipe for Beca to be filled to the brim with anxiety; making awkward small talk all the while itching to leave and get right back to her comfort zone.

  
This time was different, though. This time Beca had been accompanied to Residual Heat's ‘Good Job we just got through a hideously busy three months' celebration party (it didn't take much to warrant a party with this label), by the most beautiful girl in the room. She could tell this was the case by the way heads had turned as they had entered the party and eyes had lingered a little too long during conversations. 

Beca couldn't blame them – Chloe looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a dark silver metallic wraparound dress, crossing in a V low on her chest. The dress fit snug against her curves, falling halfway down her thighs, the tight sleeves reaching just below her elbows. Her red hair hung in loose curls around her face and she made it look so effortless gliding across the room in silver heels.

  
So beautiful, in fact, that Beca had decided she didn't want to go out after all when she had first set eyes on her girlfriend back at the house after they'd got ready.

_Beca knew Chloe was approaching her as she heard the ‘clack clack' of heels on the kitchen floor behind her. She smiled as half sleeved arms encircled her waist and went to lean back into her girlfriend's arms._

  
_“Whoa,” Chloe warned, pulling her body away from Beca's back but holding onto her upper arms to prevent the leaning girl from falling onto her ass, “Can't have you creasing the dress.”_

  
_Beca smirked, spinning round, only for her breath to completely catch in her throat. Chloe looked like a goddess; a movie star, a woman so out of Beca's league she wasn't even sure they were playing the same sport._

  
_“You look so beautiful it hurts,” Beca spoke without even thinking, reacting to her own words with a furrowed brow. Beca sometimes wondered how she had managed to snag the most beautiful woman in the world with such little game, “That was meant to be a compliment, I swear.”_

  
_Chloe responded with a loving smile and a quick kiss to Beca's lips, careful not to ruin her lipstick, “Well, I had to make sure I was worthy arm candy for the best producer in the company,” Chloe's tone was playful as she bit her bottom lip. It was all Beca could do not to moan at the sight._

  
_“I’m just a lowly intern,” Beca shrugged off Chloe's compliment, “Are you sure you want to go to this? We can stay here, make out, snuggle, make out some more?” Beca asked hopefully, eyebrows raised._

  
_Chloe's response was to laugh and place her hands on Beca's hips, “Listen, pretty lady. I bought this new dress and it deserves to be shown a good time,” she chastised, gripping Beca's hips and pulling their bodies as close together as they could be without touching._

  
_Beca nodded, her hands linking softly behind Chloe’s neck, “I could not agree more,” she nodded vehemently, “I will show that dress...and more importantly, what's under it, the best time. I'll even try and make sure I don't damage it when I rip it off your body so that you can wear it again sometime,” she shrugged nonchalantly._

  
_“Beca Mitchell, are you trying to seduce me?”_

_Beca's smile in response was slow and sweet, “Every single second of every single day.”_

Despite what Beca felt were very smooth moves, five minutes later she was being ushered into a cab by Chloe, who kept talking about networking and getting Beca's face out there to important music industry types.

  
Chloe, for her part, was really enjoying herself. This was her first experience of the other side of Beca's world – her work. Beca was confident here, self-assured. Chloe was absolutely thrilled by it. Add to that the leather skirt and all around smouldering smoky eye make up and, entirely intentional, sex hair, and Chloe knew she was with the biggest rock star in the entire room, which was impressive considering Chloe was pretty sure there were some genuine rock stars present.

  
Chloe was also loving being introduced to Beca's colleagues;

  
“This is Chloe, my girlfriend,” Beca beamed, squeezing Chloe's hand. Judging by the bemused expressions of the three guys stood around them, they had not seen a smile that wide radiating from Beca’s face since they started working with her. Beca introduced Chloe to the guys and Beca watched amazed as Chloe interacted with them with ease.

  
“So you're the one who managed to break the dark and broody exterior of our little firecracker?!” the guy who Beca had introduced as Mark regarded Chloe with an amused smile, before turning to Beca in a mock whisper, “You're right, she's too hot for you to keep being so emo all the time,” he finished with a wink.

  
Chloe laughed as Beca rolled her eyes, “I have never said anything like that,” Beca confirmed, nudging Mark gently in the ribs. Chloe could tell they were close.

  
“I bet she hides the fact that she sings along to Taylor Swift from you guys, right?” Chloe hedged, with a wink to Beca whose eyes widened in horror.

  
All three of the men laughed, “Oh my god, Chloe, you can never leave. Tell us all her secrets, ” the one Beca had introduced as Nick piped up, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

  
“Nice, picking on the small one,” Beca drawled sarcastically, narrowing her eyes playfully at her so called work friends.

  
The guys laughed again, “As if you're finally admitting you're short!”

  
Beca rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to fire back some witty comeback when she caught eyes with her boss as he sauntered over to the group, bizarrely wearing sunglasses inside. At night.

  
“Michael, hi,” she started awkwardly, which just happened to be her demeanour whenever he was around. For some reason, any sense of cool that Beca thought, or hoped, she might have always went out of the window whenever her strangely intense boss was around.

  
“Reggie!” he exclaimed, tearing his glasses from his face to regard her better. Chloe turned to Beca with an eyebrow raised in question. Beca simply shook her head, “Good to see you. And who's this?” he followed Beca's hand to where it was attached to Chloe's, “Are you a singer?”

  
Chloe baulked under his intense gaze, “I mean, yeah, technically...but probably not the kind you're thinking of,” she explained helpfully, turning to Beca for help. Beca was at least slightly relieved that she wasn't the only one who Michael rattled.

  
“Michael, this is my girlfriend, Chloe,” Beca introduced, squeezing Chloe's hand reassuringly, “Chloe, the guy in charge – Michael.”

  
Michael narrowed his eyes as he shook Chloe's hand, “You do that a capella crap with Reggie here?”

  
Beca watched this exchange, noting Chloe's shoulders stiffen as she prepared to defend acapella to her...or more likely Michael's, death. Beca let go of Chloe’s hand and slipped her arm around her waist instead, holding her firmly in warning and to prevent a bloodbath before she addressed her boss, “I’ve told you, man. We're the best at it. We draw in crowds. There's clearly a market for it.”

  
Michael shrugged, looking more convinced than he had done the previous time Beca had told him about it, “It makes more sense if all of you look like you two; but still, I don't know if the world at large is ready for commercial a capella,” he tilted his head to the side apologetically.

  
“Fair enough,” Beca shrugged, turning to Chloe who looked slightly less murderous and was relaxing slightly in her embrace.

  
“Hey Reggie, can I have a quick word with you, alone?” Michael asked, and Beca nodded, turning to Chloe.

  
“You gonna be ok for a couple of minutes?”

  
Chloe nodded just as Mark appeared at her side, “She'll be fine, we'll just be mining her for all her Beca secrets!” he grinned, eyes glistening.

  
“Fantastic news,” sarcasm dripped from Beca's words. She pressed a quick kiss to Chloe's cheek before the older girl was dragged away by her friends. She watched for a moment as Chloe led them to the makeshift dance floor and quickly built up a crowd of people around her who had so clearly been afraid to be the first person to get up and dance. Trust Chloe to be that person.

  
Beca turned back to her boss, a dopey smile on her face from watching Chloe, but found his uncharacteristically happy face to be extremely concerning and she schooled her features immediately, “What's...going on?” she asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

  
“Remember Ben?” Michael began, and Beca nodded;

  
“The A&R guy from LA,” Beca confirmed, “It was really cool to work with him a bit while he was over here.”

  
Michael nodded, “Well he felt the same way about you, Beca. He wants you over in LA.”  
Beca didn't know what was more shocking – the offer, or the fact that her boss had just called her by her actual name.

  
“Wait, what?” was all she could say, mind racing.

  
Michael nodded slowly, “Once you graduate. He wants you to join him in LA so he can mentor you. He called me today. You’re not going to get a better opportunity to kick start your career as a Producer than this.”

  
“I...um...shit,” Beca floundered. This wasn't how she saw tonight going. A bit of drinking, a bit of dancing, a bit of flirting with her hot girlfriend, sure. A job offer? Definitely not.

This was everything she had ever wanted. Well, before there were Bella's and Chloe – before she had a real family. She glanced over to where Chloe was now the centre of a dance off, throwing some incredibly impressive shapes against Mark, whilst the rest of the bodies on the dancefloor circled the two goofballs. Beca's face softened and her thoughts silenced as Chloe caught her gaze and beamed at her, ushering her over.

  
“I don't know what to say,” Beca admitted, turning back to Michael.

  
He nodded in understanding, “It's big. A big decision. Think about it,” he reassured, gripping Beca's shoulder gently as he went to walk away, stopping alongside her, “...but you should say yes. We'll talk about it next week,” he finished, giving her shoulder one final squeeze before slipping his sunglasses back on and sauntering away.

  
Beca stood rooted to the spot, collecting her thoughts. Of course she wanted to go to LA, join a bigger studio, get taken under the wing of someone important. That used to be the only thing that was important to her. Now something else was much more important though and Beca had no idea if or how she was going to be able to make both of those things work together.

  
Beca was brought out of her thoughts, for the second time that evening, by arms enveloping her waist from behind and lips at her ear, “Come and dance with me.”

  
Beca shivered as Chloe's low voice hit her ear and she span round in her girlfriend's arms, ready to tell her what had just happened.

  
However, seeing Chloe’s utterly joy filled gaze, Beca stopped herself. She had no idea where this conversation would end and so chose not to start it tonight. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and brought her in for a quick kiss, to Chloe's delight (Chloe hadn't been sure how Beca would feel about PDA around her colleagues).

  
“Lead the way, gorgeous. Let's show these guys how Bella's move,” Beca tried to match Chloe's enthusiasm, and it worked. Chloe squealed and grasped Beca's hand, dragging her to the dancefloor to the raucous cheers of the dance crew.

  
*

  
It was 2am when the girls arrived back at the Bella house. They were a nice level of drunk, only slightly buzzing, and their feet burned from dancing. Chloe had predictably been the life of the party. She was paying for it now.

  
Beca stood leaning against Chloe's dresser and watched as her girlifriend sat on the end of her bed in nothing but her underwear, struggling to get her heels off. Her nose was scrunched up adorably.

  
Beca kicked off her boots and padded over to Chloe, sinking to her knees in front of the older girl, “Let me,” she offered, her hands grazing down one calf and carefully slipping the heel off her foot before doing the same to the other, then looking up into deep cerulean eyes that were regarding her with so much love it stole her breath.

  
Beca slowly rose to her feet, her hands on Chloe's knees to support her. Once she was up, Chloe let her knees fall apart so Beca could step between them, her legs bracketed between Chloe's knees. Beca for once found herself taller than her counterpart and Chloe had to tilt her head back to regard her properly.

  
“Hey hot stuff,” Chloe spoke quietly, a lazy grin spreading across her face, “You ok? You’ve been a bit quiet since we left.”

  
Beca nodded, sticking to her plan of not bringing up the conversation with Michael to Chloe just yet, “Yeah, of course. I'm just tired,” she lied, letting her hands come to rest on Chloe's shoulders, “Did you have a good night?”

  
“I did. Everyone loves you. It made me very proud,” Chloe admitted, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the middle of Beca's chest just above her bra, being the perfect height sat down to reach there on the girl stood before her.

  
Beca scoffed, “I think everyone loves you more now. You're a heartbreaker, Beale.”

  
Beca was referring to Dax, Michael's nephew and easily the least useful employee of Residual Heat. Whilst Beca had been at the bar at one point fetching the two of them drinks, Dax had unknowingly swooped in and started chatting Chloe up. He remained completely oblivious as Beca returned and handed Chloe a drink, who in turn slipped an arm around Beca’s waist and leaned into the younger girl. Dax continued to educate Chloe on the most hip, new vegan cafe in Atlanta, eventually asking Chloe if he could take her sometime.

  
“Sure,” Chloe agreed, and the look on Dax's face made it seem as though he had just won the lottery, “It's cool if my girlfriend comes too, though, right?”

  
Realisation hit Dax and his eyes flit between Beca and Chloe and what he now realised was their obvious closeness. He recovered quickly, “Sure, that would be great. I've never had a threes-”

  
His train of thought was cut off by Michael who happened to be walking past at exactly the right time. With a flick of the wrist he grasped Dax's collar as he passed, dragging him away and shooting an apologetic smile at the two girls over his shoulder.

  
“Wow,” Chloe had shook her head, bemused, “I thought you'd been exaggerating about that guy!”

Chloe shivered at the memory, and Beca chuckled lightly, “Nothing for me to be jealous of then, eh?”

  
Chloe tilted her head back to look into Beca's eyes, “Never.”

  
Beca felt fingers in the back of her neck and then they were gently guiding her head forward to Chloe's waiting lips. One of her hands found Chloe's cheek, the other pressed gently against her neck as Chloe's face tilted upwards to be able to kiss Beca properly.

  
Beca shuffled forward so that their bodies were pressed together, earning herself a low hum from Chloe. The noise opened Beca’s mouth and Chloe took the opportunity for their tongues to meet as she wrapped her arms as tightly around Beca’s middle as she could.

  
Beca's neck was starting to hurt, and she couldn't imagine Chloe's was much better but she was also not ready to stop kissing. Instead, she lifted her right leg, leather skirt riding up her thigh, and pressed her knee into the mattress on the outside of Chloe's hips, doing the same with the other so that she could sink into the older girl's lap.

  
Chloe’s low moan of approval reverberated in Beca's chest as their mouths met easier at this new angle, again and again before the rush of blood became too loud and the adrenaline too forceful and the kisses became more frenzied, messy, but no less wonderful.

  
Chloe grasped at Beca's hips, which the girl in question only then realised she had been rocking into Chloe's lap. Her own hands came up to frame Chloe's face as the older girl bit her bottom lip gently and pulled away a fraction, “I love you,” Chloe whispered against kiss swollen lips.

  
Beca whimpered and kissed Chloe again, mouths and tongues moving more languidly this time, “I love you,” she breathed into Chloe’s mouth, “I don’t think I'll ever be able to get enough of you.”

  
Chloe smiled into the next kiss, “Good thing I'm not going anywhere then, eh?”

  
Beca froze, eyes widening. Chloe's words hit her in the gut. Beca couldn’t even begin to comprehend a life without Chloe in it – was she going to have to?

  
Chloe noticed the change in mood immediately, her hands at Beca's hips stroking up and down her sides reassuringly, “You ok?”

  
Beca shook her head, as if that would expel the thoughts out of her mind, “Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just tired babe.”

  
Chloe wasn't totally convinced but the reassuring smile and use of the new pet name cajoled her somewhat and she pecked Beca's lips, “Let's get you into bed.”

  
Chloe quietly undressed Beca and they slid under the covers, immediately wrapping themselves together, legs tangled, arms around each other, “Get some sleep, beautiful. Saturday tomorrow, I'll make pancakes and we'll have a lazy morning,” Chloe offered with a warm smile and Beca’s heart broke at how perfect it was. How perfect Chloe was. How many more of these weekends would they be able to have?

  
*

  
Chloe woke with a start. The room was dark which meant it was still early. Stretching out, Chloe's brow furrowed as she felt nothing but cold mattress next to her. Beca was gone and obviously had been for some time. Chloe sat up on her elbows, trying to shake off some of the sleep so that she could get up and in search of her missing love. Chloe knew something was up with Beca; but also knew that pushing the girl to open up about whatever it was before she was ready to would only do more harm than good. Years of committing herself totally to Beca had given her that insight.

  
Chloe checked her phone; 4.30am. Getting to her feet, she padded across her bedroom and out to the hallway, listening out for any sign of life in the otherwise quiet Bella house.

From the hallway of the first floor, Chloe could make out the faint glow of the television on the ground floor.

  
Halfway down the stairs she paused. Beca was on the sofa in the dark living room, illuminated by the light of the TV. She had wrapped herself in a blanket, feet planted on the sofa in front of her and her knees pulled up to her chest.

  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Chloe called out softly to her girlfriend who otherwise had no clue she was there, “Hey baby.”

  
Beca's head whipped up, eyes widened in surprise. Chloe couldn't cope with how small, cute and vulnerable her little DJ looked, “Chlo, hi.”

  
Chloe sank down next to Beca on the sofa, the younger girl opening her arms and extending the blanket around Chloe's shoulders. Chloe snuggled into Beca's side, wrapping an arm around her back and resting her chin on Beca's knee so their faces were inches apart; Chloe completely obscuring Beca's view of the TV.

  
“It's a good thing you're really pretty – otherwise I'd be super annoyed that you're blocking Kitchen Nightmares right now,” Beca quipped, forcing a smile that she knew needed to look more natural.

  
Chloe's own smile was warm and genuinely natural as she pressed a long, slow kiss to the corner of Beca's mouth, “I know something's wrong,” she whispered against Beca's face, swooping back in and catching Beca's open mouth in a kiss as the younger girl tried to protest. Beca sighed as Chloe sucked on her bottom lip, and Beca, totally involuntarily, licked up into Chloe's mouth.

After letting herself get carried away for a few moments, Chloe pulled away with a gasp, pressing her forehead to Beca's, “I _know_ , Becs,” she whispered breathlessly, “But you don't have to say anything. Just know that when you're ready, I'm here,” she reassured with a resolute nod and a kiss to Beca’s nose.

  
Chloe watched as Beca's shoulders dropped and she physically relaxed, “Thank you,” Beca blew out a long breath, her small smile full of relief.

  
“You tired? Come back to bed,” Chloe soothed, the arm around Beca's waist coming up to curl around her neck. Beca shook her head, “No?”

  
“I can't sleep,” Beca pouted, fighting a yawn. Chloe couldn't help but grin at the sight.

  
Lifting herself off the sofa, Chloe regarded Beca with narrowed eyes and a playful smile, “Come to bed anyway, honey,” she instructed, turning and making her way over to the stairs, “I'll see if there's anything I can do to help tire you out,” she threw over her shoulder with a wink, before making her way up the stairs without a backwards glance.

  
“God damn,” Beca whimpered, watching Chloe go with a sway of her hips, “Sorry Gordon,” Beca shot the TV a sympathetic smile before shutting it off and almost stumbling over her own feet to get up the stairs quicker.

  
*

  
Chloe was sat upright, her legs crossed at the ankles; Beca in her lap, her own knees pressed into the mattress. Sweat slicked chests pressed together as one of Chloe's arms wrapped around Beca's waist, the other clawing from her neck all the way down her back. The touch arched Beca's back, pushing her closer into Chloe as she rocked shamelessly into her lap.

  
Beca's left hand twisted in the base of red hair and tugged gently, pulling Chloe's head back and upwards with an aroused gasp as Beca bent forward and fused their lips together in a searing kiss. Shifting back slightly on Chloe's lap, her right hand stroked down the middle of the older girl's chest.

Beca sighed as her right palm covered Chloe's left breast, gripping reflexively. Chloe groaned, back curving exquisitely, pressing her body into Beca's. Beca's eyes squeezed even tighter shut as she whimpered into Chloe's mouth, lips barely finding each other but mouths searching each other out regardless. Beca's left hand came to join her right on Chloe's chest, paying the other breast equal attention as Chloe whimpered desperately into her mouth. Thumbs brushed over taut flesh and Chloe cried out, teeth sinking hard into Beca's bottom lip.

  
“Oh my god,” Chloe groaned, “I need you to touch me. Now.”

  
Beca's right hand trembled with anticipation as it continued its path down Chloe's ribs, nails scraping across her stomach and sinking down between Chloe's legs. The younger girl swallowed Chloe's gasp as her fingers met welcoming heat.

  
Chloe was (somehow) able to react quick enough and mirror Beca's position, her own right hand finding its way between Beca’s legs as her left arm continued holding her close. Separating their lips briefly, the pair locked eyes as they simultaneously sank into each other. Beca gasped, her eyes squeezing shut at the already tangible release she felt from finally getting touched the way she so desperately needed. Her head dropped again, forehead pressed to Chloe's who whimpered at the feel of Beca's fingers curling inside her. 

Chloe kissed Beca, firmly biting her lower lip as Beca set a pace for herself, rocking her hips into Chloe's hand; her free hand finding Chloe’s shoulder and just enough purchase to help her ride slender fingers unabashedly.

Chloe pulled back, watching the way Beca moved astride her, head now thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. Chloe wasn't sure she even needed Beca’s own hand to get her off (although the way the base of her thumb kept pressing just the right amount of pressure on her clit was certainly helping), the sight of Beca was almost enough on its own.

  
Using every ounce of her strength left, Chloe surged forward and pressed open mouth kisses to the valley between Beca's breasts, teeth scraping across skin to hardened nipples, capturing one in a playful bite before soothing the sting with her tongue.

  
“Fuck,” Beca gasped, the hand on Chloe's shoulder sliding to grasp the back of Chloe’s head and holding it against her chest. Chloe hummed appreciatively against warm, flushed skin and kissed across to the other breast, her tongue swirling against straining flesh before blowing against the wet skin, immediately flooding the area with goosebumps.

  
Beca increased the speed of her fingers in response, allowing herself a shaky grin as Chloe's gasped whimpers increased and she lifted her head from Beca's chest, letting it immediately fall to her shoulder as she let her body adjust to the new pace Beca was setting. When she lifted her head, her breath caught as she was met with Beca's flushed face and glistening eyes, the younger girl swooping in to capture enticingly parted lips.

Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth as she kissed her back hungrily, teeth scraping and even biting down briefly on Beca's tongue. Beca hissed out in pain but felt the burn shoot straight to her core and she faltered in her movements, knowing she was close. She needed to get Chloe with her, quickly, and knew one sure fire way to do that.

  
“You're so fucking sexy,” Beca whimpered, the hand in Chloe's hair curling around the back of her neck, nails gently scraping as she drew Chloe's wild eyes to hers, holding steady, “Nothing has ever made me feel as good as you do.”

  
Beca watched as Chloe bit her lip so hard it started to turn white, her words having the exact effect she wanted on the older girl, “I love you, Beca,” she replied, breathless and overwhelmed.

  
Pitching forward carefully, Beca pressed her mouth to Chloe's ear, the tip of her tongue darting out to lick up the shell of her ear, “Come with me?” Beca's voice was low and faraway, but Chloe felt it with every fibre of her being and she nodded, pressing her forehead to Beca’s.

  
With one more firm press of insistent fingers, Beca came with a shuddered curse, melting into Chloe's lap. Her climax had jerked her fingers, throwing Chloe into her own release as she poured high pitched whimpers against Beca's lips.

  
The two girls clung to each other, boneless and spent, still sat upright, sheets and duvets chaotically spread around them, their clothes long forgotten on the floor.

  
Chloe spoke first after a few moments catching her breath, her cheek pressed to Beca's collarbone, “You're really good at that,” she complimented, grinning lazily as her position meant she felt more than heard Beca chuckle at her words.

  
Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, “I think we make a pretty great team...at that,” she teased with a grin, pressing her lips to the top of Chloe's head.  
Chloe let herself fall backwards onto the bed, bringing Beca down on top of her with a squeak, before settling themselves in each other's arms, Beca pulling the haphazard duvet over their bodies, “I'm tired now,” she mumbled into Chloe's chest.

  
“Annndd, my work here is done,” Chloe responded, triumphantly, giving the smaller girl a squeeze and allowing herself to drift back off into a comfortable slumber.

  
*

  
When Chloe next woke up at a much more sociable hour, she found herself alone again. It wasn't how she had got used to waking up over the past 6 weeks since she and Beca had decided to irrevocably change the nature of their relationship. Since that fateful night, Chloe could count on the fingers of one hand (with change) how many times she had woken up alone.

  
Chloe knew something was up with Beca, and hoped she might tell her today. She sure as shit wasn't going to push it, though. Chloe had tried forcing Beca to open up to her in the early days of their friendship and had eventually learnt that the best way to get the truth out of Beca was to let her do it in her own time. Beca always opened up to Chloe in the end.

  
Chloe threw on her favourite night shirt, her oversized Falcons jersey that she bought during her first year at Barden to really cement her loyalty for the State and its football team, and the boxer briefs that Beca had (expertly) removed with her teeth some 5 hours earlier. Checking herself out in the mirror on her vanity, Chloe was unsurprised to find her hair looking entirely sex-mussed, but it worked as a look.

  
The kitchen was a hive of activity when she walked in. Amy was stood over the stove, the unmistakeable smell of bacon spreading throughout the room. Cynthia-Rose sat at the far side of the breakfast bar facing the kitchen entrance and was the first to spot Chloe, “Just in time, Amy's making breakfast,” C-R directed to Chloe with a grin.

  
Beca, who was sat at the nearside of the breakfast bar with her back to the door, hunched over the table nursing a black coffee, bent her head and glanced behind her, shooting Chloe a lopsided smile that didn't fully reach her eyes before she turned back round to take a long sip of her drink.

  
Chloe stepped forward, coming to a stop directly behind Beca's stool, “Beat me to it, Ames. I'll make dinner tonight,” she promised, dipping her head to press a kiss to Beca's left cheek over her shoulder before drawing back to stand, her left hand curving over Beca's shoulder to press against the centre of her chest, the tips of her fingers just barely dipping below the V of her black tee.

  
Beca’s right hand came up to grasp Chloe's wrist against her chest and, for a second, Chloe panicked that Beca was going to pull her hand away or something. Instead, her thumb caressed Chloe's arm and she turned her head left to press a kiss to Chloe's exposed bicep at her side.

  
“You two are nauseating,” C-R deadpanned, hiding her grin behind her coffee.

  
Before either could respond, Amy piped up from the oven, facing away from everyone, “Are they getting it on on the table? Someone get the disinfectant out before I finish breakfast.”

  
“Fuck you,” Beca drawled, dropping Chloe's arm but making no effort to remove it from her body. She felt Chloe's body shake as she laughed behind her and leant back on her bar stool so that Chloe was supporting her entire weight stood behind her.

  
Amy scoffed, turning to Beca with a shit eating grin, and Beca knew she had only herself to blame for what was coming as soon as the words had left her mouth, “I don't think you could handle my sexy arse as well as Chloe's, Bec, but thanks for the offer,” she finished with a wink, before returning to the stove.

  
“You asked for that,” Chloe admonished, and Beca gave a stiff nod.

  
Amy piled the platters she'd set up next to the oven with bacon, eggs and the pancakes that she had not made; bringing it all over to the table in the knowledge that the smell would wake the rest of the girls up fairly swiftly, “What are you aca-lezzies doing today?” she addressed the entire room, and all three girls grimaced.

  
“Never say that again,” Beca warned, eyes narrowing at Amy, “...but I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to go out and grab some lunch?”

  
Amy chewed on a piece of bacon thoughtfully, “I can move some things around – where shall we all go?”

  
Beca's mouth twisted awkwardly as she reached for a piece of bacon herself, “Actually, I just meant you, and me,” she clarified to Amy, instantly feeling the tension at her back.

  
Thankfully, Amy, Queen of the Oblivious, diffused the awkwardness immediately, “Aww, a bit of Beca/Fat Amy bonding time, you big softy!” she cooed, hand coming out to ruffle Beca's hair, causing Beca to whip her head violently out of the way, “But forreal, I'm not sleeping with you, so if this is what that's about...” Amy trailed off, genuinely apologetic.

  
Beca rolled her eyes, “I'll bear that in mind.”

  
*

  
After a relaxing, casual breakfast, which had – just as Amy suspected - brought all of the girls downstairs, Beca had excused herself to shower and get ready with a quick kiss to Chloe's lips.

  
“What's with the tension?” Stacie asked, sidling up to Chloe the second Beca was out of earshot.

  
Chloe schooled her face into surprised confusion, “What do you mean?”

  
“Don't B-S me, Beale,” Stacie admonished, narrowing her eyes at the other girl, “Trouble in paradise?”

  
Chloe sighed, leaning her head on her hand and her elbow on the table, regarding the leggy girl sat next to her, “We haven't fought or anything. She's just...there's something she isn't telling me.”

  
Stacie hummed thoughtfully, “Want me to go beat it out of her?”

  
Chloe grinned, “Maybe if she doesn't spill by the end of the weekend.”

  
“Deal,” Stacie agreed with a firm nod, “Maybe you should give her some space if she's working something out – you could come shopping with me this afternoon?”

  
Chloe’s grateful smile was dazzling, “That would actually be great.”

  
Stacie beamed, “Awesome. I'm gonna go up and start getting ready – leave at 1?”

  
Chloe nodded, pulling Stacie into an unsuspecting hug as she tried to leave the table, “Thanks.”

  
Stacie bounded off on her giraffe legs with a kiss to Chloe's temple and left the redhead to her thoughts. She reached out without thinking for her cellphone and hit the home button, lighting up the screen. A text message was waiting, but since when did she have a ‘Mark' in her contacts and why did he seem so mad about not knowing that she was going to LA...which, come to think of it, Chloe definitely wasn't doing.

  
Realisation hit and Chloe let the phone fall to the kitchen counter with a thud, eliciting strange looks from around the table.

  
This wasn't the first time this had happened. Beca had warned them that day, a little over 3 months ago, that they should not have gone out cellphone shopping together because they returned to the house with not only the exact same phone, but also the exact same case. Then, two weeks ago, Stacie had sent a photo to the Bella's Whatsapp group of Beca and Chloe passed out on the sofa, tangled up together after their latest night out and both girls had found it oddly adorable and set it as their wallpapers. So of course they kept mistaking each other's phones for their own. In reality, Chloe remembered that hers was on charge upstairs, but in that moment she had just picked Beca's phone up thinking it was hers.

  
Mark was one of the guys Beca had introduced Chloe to the night before. Chloe didn't dare look at the message again; would never have invaded Beca's privacy like that if she had known, but she couldn't erase the fact that she had seen that he was upset about not knowing about Beca going to LA.

  
‘He's not the only one,’ she thought to herself, heart hammering in her chest. She knew this must have been what Beca was keeping from her; but why? The only logical reason Chloe could come up with was that Beca was planning on starting some new life in LA and Chloe was not a part of that plan.

  
Chloe tried to swallow back the sob she felt in her throat – bearing in mind that all of the girls bar Beca, Stacie and Amy were all milling around the kitchen with her. She excused herself and fled to her room, pausing outside her door to consider whether she should go to Beca's room and confront her. She decided that would definitely be a bad move right now and so went straight into her room, collapsed onto her bed and let herself cry.

  
*

  
Beca grabbed her purse and shoved it into the pocket of her black skinny jeans as she left her room, mentally reminding herself to check the kitchen for her phone that she seemed to have left somewhere and forgotten about completely.

  
When she got down to the first floor of the house she paused outside of Chloe's room, pushing the ajar door open to see if the older girl was in. Chloe was lying on her still totally unmade bed, in her Falcons jersey, right arm strewn across her eyes and the most depressing music pouring from her crappy laptop speakers.

  
“Chlo?” Beca questioned, concern and confusion lacing her voice as she crept into the room, shutting Chloe's door behind her.

  
Chloe froze on hearing Beca's voice, biting her bottom lip to will herself to hold it together, “Yeah?” she responded as casually as she could, not removing her arm from across her face.

  
“What's going on? Are you ok?” Beca came to sit at the foot of Chloe's bed, hand reaching out to curve around one of her calves.

  
Chloe reluctantly removed her arm, glancing down the bed at Beca who, of course, looked incredible in a simple grey crew neck tee and her black leather jacket, hair falling around her face in loose waves, “Yeah, just not feeling great,” she lied, faking a smile.

  
Beca's brow furrowed, “You're not?” she questioned, moving to remove her jacket, “I won't go out then, Chlo, I'd rather stay and take care of-”

  
She was cut off as Chloe abruptly sat upright, pulling the collar of her jacket back up her arm, “I'm fine, just gonna chill for a bit then go out and do some shopping with Stace,” Chloe reassured, her hand falling from Beca's jacket to her knee that she had lifted and pressed into the bed, “I'll see you later tonight.”

  
Beca bit her lip, eyes narrowing, “Are you sure? I honestly would rather just stay with you if you're not feeling great.”

  
“Yes,” Chloe confirmed, tone short as she lifted her hand to push against Beca's shoulder gently, “Get outta here, weirdo,” she tried her hardest to sound light and playful despite what felt like a chainsaw battle happening in her stomach.

  
Beca was unconvinced, but she also knew Chloe was not going to budge, “Ok, ok. I'm going,” she clambered off the bed, before remembering something, “Oo, I know what I forgot!”

  
“Wha-?” Chloe’s question was cut off as Beca bent over the bed and captured Chloe's lips in a swoon-worthy kiss, her right hand curving around Chloe's neck, thumb pressed to her pulse point.

  
Chloe tilted her head back to meet Beca's lips more easily, her fingers reaching out to Beca's belt loops for purchase as the younger girl sighed into her mouth. Chloe whimpered as their tongues met and she squeezed her eyes shut even more forcefully than they already were to stop any tears from falling. God knows how many more times she would get to do this before Beca jets off for her new life.

  
“Hmm,” Beca hummed breathlessly as their mouths separated, foreheads pressed together, “We could just both cancel our plans and stay here...”

  
Chloe allowed herself a light chuckle before pressing both hands to the front of Beca's shoulders and pushing her away; the younger girl stumbling backwards before righting herself with a grin.

  
“Suit yourself , Beale,” she shrugged, “Love you. Text me if you need anything.”

  
Chloe bit her lip so hard she was shocked it wasn't bleeding, “I love you. So much.”

  
*

  
Beca watched in absolute horror as Amy diligently poured all four of the table sauces from the restaurant they were at onto her plate, one on top of the other, and then used a fry to swirl them all together. Beca glanced at the labels, noting ‘hot and spicy' and ‘sweet and smoky' as two of the four, and therefore being horrified as to what an amalgamation of them all must taste like.

  
“Your stomach must be made of iron,” Beca laughed, regarding her friend over her burger in disbelief.

  
Amy shrugged, “I won a lot of eating contests back in Oz.”

  
“I have no doubt about that,” Beca nodded.  
There was a comfortable silence as Amy spread her super sauce over her own burger bun before putting it all back together and then glancing up at Beca, who was absently pushing fries around her own plate.

  
“So Shortstack, what's going on in that skinny little head of yours?” Amy enquired with narrowed eyes, taking a long pull of her soda.

  
Beca sighed, sinking into her seat, “Something big is happening,” she admitted, looking up at Amy.

  
Amy's eyes widened and she slammed her hands down on the table, shouting, “Chloe is pregnant?!”

  
The noise shot Beca up in her seat, glaring across the table at her friend in horrified disbelief, “Dude!” she admonished, whipping her head to the side to shoot apologetic glances at nearby diners, “How is that your guess?!”

  
“You two are doing it like bunnies right now, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd somehow managed to defy biology,” she shrugged.

  
Beca let out a long breath, glowering at her friend, “Why on earth did I think I could talk to you about this?”

  
“Ok ok,” Amy held up her hands in defeat, shooting Beca an apologetic smile, “What's actually going on?”

  
Beca looked up from the table and fixed Amy with a sad smile, “I've been offered a job in LA.”

  
“What?!” Amy's hands hit the table again, her voice rising, “Beca, this is amazing news! This is all you've ever wanted!!” Amy's enthusiasm dwindled as she gauged Beca's downbeat expression, “Wait, why are you acting like you've actually been offered a duel with a kangaroo?”

  
Beca bit her lip, “It was what I wanted when I first got to Barden...but now, I mean...there's a lot to think about.”

  
“Chloe,” Amy stated simply, smiling sympathetically at her little friend.

  
Beca nodded, running a hand through her hair in frustration, “She and I, we're finally where we're supposed to be, and it's so amazing, I can't even,” Beca paused, sucking in a breath as she willed herself not to cry, “I don't want to do anything that's going to screw it up. I can't lose her.”

  
“Whoa whoa whoa, pump the brakes,” Amy spoke animatedly, raising her hands, “Who said anything about losing her? Does she not want to go with you?”

  
Beca laughed, “She doesn't even know yet. My boss only told me about it at last night's party. I've been too afraid to say anything to her about it.”

  
Amy rolled her eyes. Beca was stupid, “What would you want to say to her, if you weren't such a complete baby?”

  
Beca pursed her lips but chose not to respond to that comment, knowing the reason she needed Amy was for the tough love, “I'd want her to come with me.”

  
Amy beamed, “That's all she needs to know. Beca, Chloe is head over heels, like, stupid in love with you...”

  
Despite the turmoil in her head, Beca couldn’t help but smile at that, “I know,” she agreed softly, “Which is why this is so hard. What if she doesn't want to go to LA? What if she says yes but then resents me for dragging her there because she doesn't get to pursue whatever she wants to do?”

  
“Uh...what does she want to do?” Amy asked.

  
Beca shrugged, eyes full of love, “She flits between teaching, becoming a veterinarian and, most concerning...lingering a little too long outside that strip club down the block from here that always has vacancies in the window,” she finished with a furrowed brow.

  
“She could do any of those things in LA...especially stripping!” Amy said, encouragingly, and Beca rolled her eyes.

  
“I just don't want her to think that what she wants doesn't matter, because it does. I don't want her to have to come with me if that's not 100% what she wants, too,” Beca unloaded her thoughts, and once they got started, they didn't stop, “And, like, what if she says she doesn't want to come? Would she want me to stay – because I would seriously consider it? Or would she want me to go – and then would we have to break up, or try and make this work long-distance, which has got to be the absolute worst?”

  
Amy’s eyes widened as she became privy to exactly what was going on in Beca's head, “Unfortunately, you can't answer any of those questions yet, B, because you haven't done only thing you should have done when you got this news,” Amy advised her best friend, who nodded slowly with a long exhale, trying to prevent the tears that were prickling behind her eyes from escaping, “You just need to talk to her. Whatever decision is made, you need to do it together, cus you guys are a team now.”

  
Beca was actually impressed, “That was unusually profound,” Beca noted with a grateful smile as she reached across the table and squeezed Amy's hand briefly,

“Thank you for being such a great friend.”  
Amy smiled back, before her smile turned into a smirk and she ripped her hand out of Beca's grip with a gasp and a shout, “I already told you, Beca, I'm not going to sleep with you!”

  
Beca’s cheeks reddened as she slumped back into her seat, “I take it back, you're an asshole,” she whisper-hissed across the table.

  
“You love me really,” Amy confirmed, “I know how to loosen you up so you can talk to your girl - let’s get drunk!”

  
*

  
Chloe’s bank balance was hit hard by her depressive state. She and Stacie arrived home later that afternoon, arms laden down with bags and both surprised that Amy and Beca were still not back. The house was quiet, as was usually the way on a Saturday and so the two girls had decided to spend the afternoon watching a movie.

  
Chloe had not told Stacie about the messages she'd seen, but Stacie had done the good friend thing of assuring her that whatever Beca was hiding would soon come out and she would wonder why she'd been so worried in the first place.

  
Chloe had wanted to believe her, but knowing what she knew and the way Beca was reacting about it was really worrying her. Chloe had not had any messages from Beca since she and Amy had gone out and so she had no idea where the pair were. It was a little after 5pm and they would have finished lunch hours ago.

  
She and Stacie had put The Notebook on; Chloe needing a good excuse to have a cry without question. As they settled down to watch it, Stacie started her early evening ritual of checking her social media accounts. When she hit Instagram, she was surprised to find Amy had recently uploaded a picture. It featured a beaming Amy and an entirely unimpressed but definitely flushed Beca sandwiched between two waitresses...from Hooters.

  
“Wow...” Chloe’s tone was lethal as she regarded the picture over Stacie's shoulder, “Glad she's out having a good time whilst I'm here freaking out.”

  
Stacie grimaced, locking her phone and chucking it onto the coffee table as she wrapped an arm around Chloe and pulled her into her side where the older girl rested her head on Stacie’s shoulder, “Come on, she's clearly been overpowered by Amy. Don't read too much into it. Just try and relax, and prepare for the inevitable fight you guys'll have when she gets back.”

  
*

  
An hour later, Amy stumbled through the door of the Bella's house in a Hooters tee, tied in a knot at her hip, a pink cowboy hat with fur detail on the rim and wearing a sash that read, ‘Bride to Be'. Beca followed behind her, cheeks flushed, eyes blown, in a matching sash that said ‘Maid of Honor’.

  
“Pitches, we're h-” Amy's grand entrance was cut off by Stacie who shushed them violently from her position on the sofa, Chloe turned into hers completely as sobs racked her body, her face buried in Stacie's hair.

  
“Beca, get the fuck over here,” Stacie hissed.  
Beca, bleary eyed, squinted over to the sofa where Stacie was sat and noted the shock of red hair and the very obvious sign that her girlfriend was crying. Beca tripped over her own feet as she went charging to the sofa, gratefully accepting Stacie's place as she unpeeled herself from Chloe and wrapped the older girl around her (clearly very drunk) girlfriend instead.

  
Beca immediately wrapped her arms tightly around Chloe and pressed her lips to the top of her head as Chloe buried her face in Beca's chest, “I'm here, sweetheart. It's ok. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

  
Stacie stalked over to Amy, who was still stood dumbfounded by the door, swaying slightly on the spot, “What the fuck is this?!” Stacie hissed, gesturing to Amy’s accessories.

  
“What? Shorty and I made some new friends...and got invited to a wedding!”

  
Stacie sighed, dragging a hand down her face, “Jesus Christ, Amy. What kind of Fairy Gaymother's are we if all you do is go out and get one of them drunk?!”

  
Amy baulked, “Fairy what-now?!” she thought for a moment, then burst out laughing, “That is the best thing I've ever heard in my life. Copyright it this instant!”

  
Stacie shook her head, “Right, sure. Now what the hell is going on with Beca and is she going to talk to Chlo about it?” Stacie whispered, mindful that the girls in question were sat two feet from them.

  
Amy held her hands up in surrender, “Relax, Legs. Everything's fine. Shorty and I talked it out and she's gonna do the same with Chloe and everything is gonna be fine.”

  
“You better be right,” Stacie warned, glancing over to see Beca still trying to panic calm Chloe down, “Let’s leave them to it...I'll take you out so we can get something to soak up all that booze.”

  
Amy beamed, “Great idea!” she exclaimed as Stacie guided her back through the front door with one more worried glance back to Beca and Chloe, “Or...we could go and re-join the bachelorette party??”

  
“Sshhh, just breathe, baby, everything's fine,” Beca reassured quietly into the top of Chloe's head as she felt, more than saw, the older girl's breath catch. Bringing her right arm from around Chloe's back, Beca’s index finger found her chin and gently guided it up so their eyes could meet. Beca couldn't help the dopey smile that stretched across her drunk face as glistening blue eyes met hers, although slightly more red and puffy than usual, “There's my gorgeous girl.”

  
Chloe scoffed, bringing one of her hands that had been hanging uselessly in the space between them to her face to swipe at her eyes, “I must look hideous.”

  
Beca rolled her eyes before smiling softly, Chloe could never look anything less than perfect, “You're the most beautiful girl in the world.”

  
“You're drunk,” Chloe countered, eyes narrowing.

  
“Exactly,” Beca grinned, “I can see two of you and they're both smoking hot.”

  
Chloe was trying so hard not to be charmed by her drunk, goofy girlfriend, but said loser was currently grinning in her face, eyes sparkling, and she couldn't help the tiny smile that broke free, “You're so weird.”

  
Beca shrugged, “I'm in love.”

  
“Yeah with booze,” Chloe snorted, causing Beca to roll her eyes so hard it looked like they might fall out her head.

  
“No, with you silly!”

  
Chloe's chest tightened, face falling, “Are you?”

  
Beca baulked at the question, “Of course I am – how could you even ask me that?”

  
Chloe felt the tears start to fall again, “If you're leaving me, I need to know, Beca.”

  
Beca's head was swimming with beer and tequila and Chloe wasn't making any sense, “Leaving you? What are you talking about?” Beca's hands came to Chloe's cheeks as she searched the older girls eyes desperately, “Chloe, you're everything to me, I could never leave you.”

  
“You couldn't?” Chloe whimpered, her hands finding Beca's knees that were pulled up onto the cushion of the sofa between them.

  
Beca shook her head vehemently, “No,” she reassured firmly, sucking in a breath, “Chloe, I think about marrying you,” Beca admitted, laughing shakily, “I see us buying a house big enough for our dogs and maybe even kids and waking up next to you every single day,” she finished with a watery smile, “So no, sweetheart, I'm not leaving you. Why are you saying that...are you leaving me?”

  
Chloe's heart was hammering. Beca had just voluntarily mentioned marriage and kids, and sharing all of that with her. Was that what someone who was running away to LA without her would say? What the hell was going on? Chloe noticed that she had been quiet and wide eyed for a long time and Beca was looking at her with pure panic in her drunk eyes. Chloe wasn't even sure Beca would remember this in the morning so wanted to make sure this conversation didn't go much further tonight.

  
“How many dogs you thinking?” Chloe asked, a small smile gracing her lips.

  
Beca blew out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, smiling back at Chloe, “Two, maybe? Like a German Shepherd and a French Bulldog? I want like a big butch dog and then a really pretty little one.”

  
Chloe chuckled at the mental image, placing her hands on Beca's shoulders, “That sounds perfect,” she murmured, drawing Beca forward so their lips could meet.

  
Beca hummed appreciatively against Chloe's mouth, “You scared me there for a second,” Beca admitted, the alcohol fueling her super honesty, “I was worried I'd freaked you out.”

  
“You didn't freak me out...at all,” Chloe reassured, kissing Beca again, and again.

  
Beca grinned against Chloe's mouth, one hand against her neck, the other sliding into the back of her hair, “I mean it all,” she affirmed, sucking in a deep breath through her nose as their mouths met like magnets over and over, “You're it for me, Chlo.”

  
“Take me to bed, Beca,” Chloe whispered against the younger girl's mouth, gripping the collar of her shirt.

  
Beca pulled back with a wink, “Yes, ma'am.”

  
*

  
When Chloe woke the next morning she was alone. Again. Lying half on her stomach, she glided her right hand along the empty space next to her and noted that it was at least still warm.

  
Before she could even consider getting up to find Beca, the bedroom door opened and Chloe turned over, her heart skipping. Beca met her eyes and smiled warmly, a mug of coffee in each hand. She used her hip to nudge the bedroom door shut behind her. That wasn't the best part, though. She was wearing Chloe's Falcon's shirt...and what looked like nothing else.

  
“Morning,” Beca greeted, leaning over for a quick kiss after she had placed one of the coffees on the bedside table next to Chloe.

  
Chloe watched intently as Beca rounded the bed to the other side, placing her coffee down before sinking back onto the bed, “Good morning indeed,” Chloe quipped, letting her eyes lazily wander the length of Beca's body.

  
“Eyes are up here, perv,” Beca joked, nudging Chloe's shoulder as she refused to look up from where the shirt stopped mid-thigh to expose smooth, toned legs.

  
When Chloe did eventually look up, she was met with a pair of very tired looking eyes, “How long have you been awake?”

  
Beca pulled the duvet back over her legs, laughing lightly as Chloe pouted at the loss of view, “Long enough to wake up with a hangover, live through those side effects and feel pretty ok now,” Beca admitted, “You started stirring about twenty minutes ago so I thought I'd make sure you had a cup of coffee when you woke up,” she shrugged.

  
Chloe scooted across the bed, sitting more upright so she could press her shoulder to Beca's as they sat side by side against the headboard, “You were pretty drunk last night,” Chloe confirmed, her right hand finding Beca's left thigh under the covers, fingers absently grazing across skin.

  
Beca let her head hit the back of the headboard with a soft thud before turning to Chloe with a grimace, “Yeahhh, I'm sorry about that...that certainly wasn't how I planned to spend the day. Amy...well...”

  
“Oh god, I can only imagine,” Chloe nodded in understanding.

  
Chloe’s next words were apprehensive, still looking straight ahead, “Do you remember what we talked about when you got back?”

  
In response, Beca pressed a kiss to Chloe's shoulder, letting her mouth linger there as she spoke, “I do,” she confirmed, “I meant all of those scary things I said,” she reassured, “I wasn't just trying to get into your pants,” she joked, “Although that wasn't an _unwelcome_ result.”

  
Beca was trying to lighten the mood. A heavy atmosphere had settled over the room and it felt completely stifling. Beca just wanted to pierce it with a laugh, but apparently it wasn't time for that yet.

  
“We need to talk, Becs,” Chloe sighed, turning her head to find herself nose to nose with the younger girl.

  
Beca pulled back slightly with a nod, “I know,” she agreed, “You seemed really upset yesterday when I got back. I know you've known something was going on but I swear I never meant to make you feel upset or worried like that. I feel awful.”

  
Chloe bit her lip, bracing herself, “I accidentally saw a text on your phone yesterday morning. I thought it was mine but when I lit it up and saw the message I realised it wasn't. I swear I didn't look at it again, and you know I never would have gone snooping through your ph-” Chloe's panicked rambling was cut short by Beca's finger against her lips.

  
“Hey hey, it's fine, god Chlo I pick your phone up all the time! It doesn't help that we both have each other's fingerprints recognised either. Remember the other day I got so far I was typing out a message to Flo on Whatsapp before I realised I was using your phone!” Beca reassured, smiling softly, “So you saw the message from Mark?”

  
Chloe nodded slowly, eyes watering, “Yeah,” she croaked out, willing her voice not to break.

  
“That makes yesterday make much more sense,” Beca nodded thoughtfully, “Fuck, I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you about it sooner.”

  
Chloe looked up at Beca through watery eyes, “Whatever it is, just tell me. I can handle it.”

  
The way Chloe was looking at Beca made her think that she would actually really struggle to handle anything right now, but Beca pressed on, “Remember that guy Ben who came to the studio?”

  
Chloe nodded, Beca had been a ball of energy every night that week, coming home and chewing Chloe's ear off for hours about how much she was learning. They weren't together at that point, but on more than one occasion they'd been talking so long that they had fallen asleep, wrapped up together on Chloe's bed.

  
“At the party the other night, Michael told me that Ben wants me to come and work in LA with him, so he can like, mentor me and stuff,” Beca explained dumbly, but to be fair to her, that was about all she knew at this point.

  
Despite everything, Chloe smiled, a bright, proud smile that completely hid how terrified she felt, “That's amazing, Bec. What an incredible opportunity,” she enthused, hands grasping Beca's face, “Haven't I always told you how amazing you are?”

  
Beca shrugged, “Once upon a time this was everything I wanted, it was all I thought about. I wasn't even going to finish college, it seemed like a waste of time to me.”

  
“And now...?” Chloe challenged, sensing Beca wasn't done.

  
“Now,” Beca breathed out, hands clasping Chloe's at her face and bringing them down to the mattress in the space between them, holding tight, “Now there's you.”

  
Chloe smiled sadly, “You know I'd never stand in the way of this, right?” she questioned emphatically, “This is huge for you, you can't pass up this opportunity.”

  
Beca nodded, “No I know - that's almost what makes it worse, you know?”

  
Chloe's face screwed up in confusion, “Huh?”

  
Beca turned herself completely onto her side to face Chloe, pulling her knees up underneath her, “So, you're more important than anything to me, but this opportunity is also still important, right?” Beca was talking in hurried tones, breathlessly nervous, and Chloe nodded and used her thumbs to stroke Beca's hands to try and calm her down, “I want you to come with me, more than anything, but I don't want you to do that because you feel like you have to if that's not what you want, because I don't want you to end up resenting me,” she hadn't slowed down or looked up at Chloe at all, “And then, on the flip side, what if you didn't want to come with me? Would you want to try and do this long distance or would you break up with me, because I honestly don't think I could...” Beca broke off, breathlessly, glancing up at Chloe, eyes wild and full of panic.

  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Chloe cajoled, hands coming up to frame Beca's cheeks as she leant in and pressed her lips to the younger girl's, “Everything's ok, just breathe,” she reassured, pressing her forehead to Beca's.

  
Beca sniffed, sucking in a deep breath to try and regulate her breathing, “I can't lose you, Chlo.”

  
“You're not going to,” Chloe reassured, “Not unless you're breaking up with me...which by the way I thought was the reason you weren't telling me about this...” Chloe admonished, tone stern but eyes playful.

  
“Oh my god,” Beca looked stricken, “I am the world's biggest jerk.”

  
“Pretty much,” Chloe agreed playfully, pulling back to regard Beca better, “You know you should have just told me, right?”

  
Beca nodded, “Yeah, I do. I’m so sorry,” she implored, “I was just so scared, and stupid,” she admitted with a grimace, “These past 6 weeks have been the happiest of my life – I don't know how I could live without you now.”

  
Chloe’s hands had dropped to Beca’s shoulders and she squeezed reassuringly, “You're not going to have to.”

  
Beca's eyes widened, “You mean...?” Chloe nodded as Beca trailed off, but it wasn’t enough for her, “I'm gonna need you to spell it out for me, Chlo..”

  
Chloe smiled and bit her lip, “I think we're moving to LA?”

  
Beca’s heart skipped, “We?”

  
Chloe shrugged, “If you'll have me along for the ride?”

  
In lieu of a response, Beca pitched herself up onto her knees and lunged at Chloe, sending her crashing onto her back sideways across the mattress with a thud, her head dangerously close to the outside edge of the bed, “We're really gonna do this?” Beca beamed down at Chloe, holding herself over the startled older girl.

  
“City of Angels, baby,” Chloe grinned; curling her right hand around the younger girl's neck and pulling her down into a kiss.

  
Beca sank down into Chloe, returning the kiss eagerly, “God I love you so much,” she poured the words into Chloe's waiting mouth, “Thank you,” she squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to pour everything she had into the kiss with her best friend, the love of her life.

When she pulled away she buried her head in the crook of Chloe's neck, squeezing her hands between Chloe's body and the bed as the redhead wrapped her arms tightly around Beca's middle and held her flush against her.

  
“I'm gonna have to seriously start thinking about what I want to do with my life,” Chloe thought out loud with a chuckle, “Good thing we’re going somewhere where I can do pretty much anything.”

  
Beca lifted her head and pressed her hands into the mattress either side of Chloe's face, “Whatever you want to do, Chlo, we'll make it happen, I promise.”

  
Chloe's beaming smile transformed into a smirk and she wiggled her eyebrows, “What if I want to do you?”

  
Beca barked out a laugh, “Sound career path in my opinion. Follow your dreams.”

  
“Oh yeah?” Chloe spoke through a wide smile, nodding absently as she drew Beca back down to her.

  
Beca let herself get lost in the kiss for moment, before an idea struck her and she ripped herself away with a pleased hum, “I want to show you something,” her eyes sparkled with excitement as she rolled off Chloe, and the bed, to her feet.

  
Chloe pushed herself up onto her elbows, eyebrows furrowed in adorable confusion as she followed Beca's movements, “I was pretty sure you were just about to show me something good – get back here!”

  
Beca laughed, “Get up and get ready, Beale. I promise I'll make it worth your while..."

 


End file.
